The Life of Albus Severus Potter
by elliecookie
Summary: All is well...or so it seems. The wizarding world is hiding something, and no one knows what. Albus Severus Potter is just an ordinary boy with extraordinary parents. He loves his new life at Hogwarts, but what will happen when his entire world is turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, dad." He murmured, under his breath. Albus hugged his dad, Harry. He has missed him so…his first year at Hogwarts had been amazing; he had a great time with his new friends. However, Albus wished that his parents were there with him to give him advice. They sat in their living room and practised basic magic.

"I love you too, son." Harry replied, returning the hug. "We missed you, the house seemed strangely quiet without you and your brother!" Albus had a brother, called James. He was older than him, and they argued a lot.

Just then, Ginny walked into the room. "So, Albus… What have you been learning this year? I hope you didn't get into mischief…" Albus just shook his head and laughed. Unlike his brother James (who had taken a few lessons from George Weasley) Albus was a good boy who rarely got into trouble.

"Well, mum, I can do Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, Incendio and Flipendo!"Albus replied. He was obviously proud of himself.

Ginny gave her son a hug, before mentioning that maybe he'll overtake little Rosie (Rose) Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter.

"I don't think so, mum. Rosie is so clever, she got top marks in the hardest test ever! But she is very friendly…" Albus' voice trailed away.

"Well, she obviously takes after her mother, then. I'm glad you and your cousin are getting along." Ginny answered her son.

Just then, a phone call came through. Harry ran to the phone (They were living in muggle London) and picked it up. He listened intensely.

Harry's voice was grave as he replied in a low voice.

"Yes…yes…I'll be sure to tell them right away."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry left the muggle telephone and walked into the living room, where the rest of his family were. He mouthed at Ginny to follow him into the kitchen, where they would be able to talk at a volume higher than a whisper. Ginny got up from the sofa and strolled into the kitchen with Harry, shutting the door carefully behind her.

"It's Hogwarts." Harry's words were only just audible, the atmosphere was tense and any person that was a few yards off could have easily heard a pin drop.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny replied, even though she had ideas of what was about to escape Harry's mouth. Oh, she had ideas alright. Bad ideas. Lord Voldemort was long gone, the children of Hogwarts nowadays thought him as more of a legend rather than a real person, a true story – it scared them too much to know that something so dark could ever happen. Then again, the wizarding world can be unpredictable. Anything could happen. What if… No – impossible. Of course things can't be wrong at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, perhaps the safest place in the whole world for young wizards and witches?

"It's not good news. There are creatures lurking about the grounds, creatures that not even the Ministry have heard of, let alone researched, before. Listen, the Ministry are on to them – but a girl was abducted, presumed dead. She was in her final year, just picking up her revision books that she had unfortunately left behind. You might know her. Carlotta Daniels, Hufflepuff house. She was quite popular, lovely girl. She was reported missing after her mother could not find her in the boundaries of the castle, three hours after she had gone into her Charms classroom." Harry's voice was very down put, he could not believe what was happening. Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"Poor, poor girl. What on Earth are they going to do about it?" She asked, unsure if what she was experiencing was reality or not.

"Well, it doesn't look that good. There is no evidence at all. No clues, not anything. Wizards and witches, hundreds of them, have been scavenging the grounds this morning. Nothing has been found. No one is sure of anything. Apart from just one thing, though." Harry answered, a little disheartened.

Just as Harry was going to continue his sentence, Albus came up to the door. The polite little boy didn't want to interrupt what seemed very important, so he waited. The tense voices inside were raised, so…it wouldn't hurt if he maybe…accidently heard? It wouldn't be eavesdropping. After all, he was only waiting outside the door to grab an apple. He was hungry and wasn't prepared to sit in his room with an empty stomach. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realised what his dad had just told his mum.

"That one thing being…Hogwarts is out of bounds. It won't open until it is confirmed safe, until these unknown creatures die out of leave. Our children aren't going back to Hogwarts. Not now, and maybe not ever."

"It will break their hearts!" Ginny gasped. "As much as I want them to be safe and sound, it seems so wrong to deprive them, all of them. Think of James, he'll go mad and probably blow up the house trying to practise his magic here. Or Lily…She's been dreaming of going ever since she first saw her brothers leave. Oh, and Albus…oh, Albus. I really thought he'd finally settled in, you know – made friends, somewhere where he can be himself and actually enjoy his life. He's really changed since he's been at Hogwarts." Ginny continued, absolutely heartbroken.

Careful teardrops rolled down Albus' gorgeous eyes as he trooped up the stairs to his room. He was in a bad mood, under an unwanted, invisible spell. His life at Hogwarts had provided him with the best memories he could ask for. He had friends, but more importantly, a real bond with his dad – the hero, Harry Potter. The news spread to his brother James. Both James and Albus felt reluctant to break the devastating news to their little sister, Lily. The girl could be extremely annoying for the brothers, however they loved her dearly and didn't particularly want to break her heart. She would take the news worse than her brothers, who were much tougher and manly than cute, little Lily who spent her time bugging James and Albus for hints and tips about success at Hogwarts School. She had even created an information profile, so now she knew how to find her way around, which teachers to suck up to, which teachers not to cross, she knew the secret passages. Lily had put her heart and soul into her Hogwarts folder. The little girl only had a year of two to go, and she couldn't wait. But not even and older brother could destroy that amount of hope, anticipation and desperation of an innocent, lovely girl.

But she would find out sooner or later, so it would probably be best for her.

The boys expected tears, strops and tantrums, but they were surprised, for Lily did not cry. She respectfully hid away her Hogwarts folder and tried to hide her bitter disappointment. All the excitement and joy had been knocked out of the happy–go –lucky little kid, like the fall of the Berlin Wall – She was dead inside, her soul and happiness were gone.

Things were not going as planned. It would take a miracle to turn things around now.

Little did they know, life as a wizard would not be easy for the Potters – or anyone else, for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

The breeze ruffled through her pretty, free hair. The little girl let the world fly by as she sat in her favourite Willow tree. Nothing could stop her. She would go to Hogwarts. It was her destiny. No one would know, no one would ever find out. All little Lily wanted was a glimpse of the beautiful castle, the breath taking Great Hall with the floating candles. She wanted to truly experience being sorted, into Gryffindor, preferably. There's only so much that you can imagine, anyway. What about the common room, the dormitory, the classrooms? They may seem normal for Hogwarts students, but for Lily Luna Potter, it is something that seems very special. She might never visit Diagon Alley…Not even her brothers couldn't imagine never visiting Flourish and Blotts to buy magic books…Never going to Eeylops Owl Emporium or Gringotts, never dropping in at the Leaky Cauldron. But worst of all, never purchasing his first wand at Ollivanders. It crushed poor Lily's heart to know that maybe there was no chance of her ever learning magic, like her parents and brothers. What about Hogsmeade? She had dreamed about visiting the place with her friends, laughing and buying bagful's of succulent sweets from Honeydukes. Albus had brought her a bag of sweets from Honeydukes, once. They had been in his suitcase for at least a few weeks, but Lily didn't mind. They tasted gorgeous, mouth-watering. She soon grew a bit addicted, so Ginny temporarily banned her daughter from the major source of sugar. Lily wished she was older. Then she could have gone to Hogwarts. At least her cousin Hugo would be in the same position. Knowing something like that made her feel slightly better – but only very slightly. Lily and Hugo would make it through this disaster, together.

Her mother and father, Harry and Ginny, strolled out into the lawn cautiously, holding hands. Nothing could be said about the dullness in their eyes. There was no soul, or spirit. Ginny and Harry were just as heartbroken as their children. After all, Hogwarts was their own home when they were younger, and they thought that James, Albus and Lily deserved to experience the thrill of Hogwarts for themselves – all the way until the very end. Harry, an auror himself, wanted his children to get decent wizarding jobs. James and Albus both desperately wanted to follow their father's footsteps. Lily was not sure, but the little, cute girl deserved a chance to go to Wizarding School and decide a career that suited her perfectly.

Lily clambered down the branches and niftily jumped to the long, luscious grass to talk to her parents. James and Albus followed after, both looking gloomy.

"We need to talk, kids." Harry said, gathering up his three children. Both Harry and Ginny were going to struggle saying what needed to be said.

"This might upset you, but you have a right to know." Ginny followed on. All three children looked uneasy.

"It's OK, dad, mum. We already know. I'm not going to Hogwarts next year." Lily shyly whimpered, sounding as if she might break down and crumble into tears. Harry and Ginny looked a little bit bewildered.

"But…How did you know? We wanted to break this news to you gently, so you wouldn't be so upset…" Harry slowed down his speech. Lily was about to blurt out the truth, but after she noticed Albus looking extremely guilty, she abruptly shut her mouth again. However James, always looking for an excuse to get his little brother in some kind of trouble, no matter what mood he was in.

"It was Albus! He was eavesdropping. What a naughty boy!" James laughed in an evil tone. Albus sighed with annoyance as his parents looked at him sternly.

"Why, Al? We taught you that it's rude to listen in to other people's private conversations…It can sometimes get you into serious trouble. But James, stop trying to blame your brother for everything. You could get him into serious trouble one day. It's also rude to snitch." Ginny tutted. Albus was smug and stuck his tongue out at his cunning older brother. James just mouthed 'Shut up' and started heading back inside.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "I wonder how you survived so long at Hogwarts, James. Do you snitch on your friends at school?" He continued. James swung his head round. "Of course not! I save the snitching for Al, and Al only!" James sniggered, before running inside.

"But mum, dad…I really need to know. I only heard the bit about us not returning to school. So…what happened, what's the story behind this preposterous precaution?" Albus asked, intrigued and slightly worried. Harry and Ginny exchanged unsure glances.

"Brace yourself." Harry began, and went into the tale of Carlotta Daniels. Albus' eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. Lily turned a strange shade of white and even James came outside to hear the story.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going." Lily Potter told herself, reassuring herself that she would be alright. What if? No, it seemed too scary to picture in her head. _'These creatures…they can't really exist. Of course they don't, it's just a made up story. Carlotta Daniels was never killed, let alone abducted…it's just a plan to stop me from ever going to Hogwarts. They're mean.' _Thoughts ran wild over Lily's crowded brain. It would have to stay a secret – that was one thing that the girl was sure about. But, surely she could tell Albus. The brother and sister had a very close bond, they trusted each other.

Her decision was final. She would tell Al, for she knew that he would not tell. They relied on each other and were great friends, Albus was kind to her whilst James just taunted and teased, much like his grandfather who he was named after. The younger siblings have always stuck together like glue. So, that is what she did.

After packing her bag with both wizard and muggle money, she crept up to Albus' room.

"Al, are you in there? We need to talk." Lily whispered underneath the door.

"Come in, Lil. Are you alright?" Albus replied, opening his door and welcoming his sister.

"Of course I'm alright. But I have to tell you…I had to tell someone. I'm not good at keeping secrets, like you are. And besides, I don't want anyone to worry. Before I say, you have to promise not to tell." Lily said, with a kind of tension in her voice. Albus looked a little scared.

"Worried? Why would we be worried? Oh Lily, you know I can't make a promise I won't keep…"He trailed off.

"Then I won't tell you where I'm going. Bye, Al." Lily said, turning her back on her older, loyal brother.

"Fine, I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Yeah, yeah." Albus didn't really seem bothered about the promise, he just wanted to know.

"OK then. Here's the thing. I'm going to Hogwarts." Lily told him. Albus' face went pale.

"You can't! You heard what happened to Carlotta! She was the nicest senior girl I knew, although a bit forgetful… No, there is no way you are going to Hogwarts. When? How? Why…" Lily's brother was disappointed.

"I bet it's not true. I am going to Hogwarts, you won't ever stop me. Why? Because I might never get a chance to go. How? I have no idea, I might go to Platform 9 ¾ and get on the Hogwarts Express…" Lily realised that she had no idea what her plan was. Reality hit her hard on the head but her determination was still a strong part of her.

"You can't go. I'll tell mum, I'll tell dad, I'll tell everyone. Please, Lil, you'll get hurt and I love you!" Albus was heartbroken.

"I can go. You promised, Al! If you tell, I will hate you forever. I knew I could never trust anyone! You're just jealous because I'm brave enough to do this, and you are just a pathetic wimp! You always have been and dad is ashamed of you! I'm going. Goodbye, Albus Severus Potter." And then she was gone. Lily Luna Potter had just placed an unforgivable burden on her loving brother who always meant well – A burden that not even a bodybuilder would be strong enough to carry. Now there's choices to be made – a good sister relationship, or a safe sister? The decision should be obvious. But how can it be, if it means losing a best friend?


End file.
